A viagem do Natal
by Bripe
Summary: Em uma noite de Natal, House recebe a visita dos fantasmas do passado, presente e futuro.


Luzes Natalinas envolviam a cidade de Nova Jersey, revestida de neve. Podia-se ver de longe aquele sentimento típico de véspera de Natal, onde todos esperavam para celebrar com amigos e muitos presentes, principalmente se você tivesse boas condições.

Não existia nada mais gostoso no mundo que a comida de Natal. E isso ele adorava, ele realmente adorava, mas achava que o espírito natalino era uma hipocrisia disfarçada em uma data onde as pessoas esbanjavam o que não tinham por um momento sem sentido, fantasiando uma reunião familiar.

Felizmente esse ano ele não teria que conviver com a música natalina do apartamento vizinho, mas talvez o motivo que o levasse para longe disso fosse tão hipócrita quanto o Natal: o casamento.

Aquela instituição falida de quem seu melhor amigo era fã e resistente. Wilson iria se casar no dia 25 de Dezembro e hoje, véspera de Natal, haveria o ensaio do casamento em uma casa de campo há alguns quilômetros da cidade.

Fugir do Natal para embarcar em um mundo de flores e véus não fazia tanta diferença, mas ter a chance de perturbar Wilson em duas datas tão importantes o deixava animado.

Arrumou sua mala e partiu para a grande festa, que traria surpresas fortes e inesperadas.

Veja só quem Papai Noel trouxe de presente para ele.

* * *

><p>Rachel corria sem parar, tentando se esconder de Chase que estava fazendo cócegas. Ela usava um vestidinho vermelho, com luvas, jaqueta, cachecol e uma galocha dourada, quase parecendo um boneco de neve de tanta roupa.<p>

Ele a encurralou no sofá e uma gargalhada gostosa ecoou pela sala, quase ao mesmo tempo em que a campainha tocou.

House sentiu seu coração congelar quando se deu conta de que era possível elas estarem ali. Na verdade era certo que elas estivessem, ele só não havia pensado nisso.

Alguém se aproximou da porta e ele teve o reflexo de sair dali correndo. Por Deus, nem correr ele conseguia.

Seu coração parou de bater e acelerou em questão de segundos.

- House!

Wilson sorriu, já esperando por sua presença, apertou seu braço e abriu o caminho para ele entrar.

- Inacreditável!

House apenas olhou para ele e mancou para dentro da casa, o frio lá fora era cortante e sua perna doía cada vez mais.

- Me desculpe por não ter comentado com você..

Wilson tentava se desculpar pelo incômodo, mas House já não prestava mais atenção, a presença de Cuddy era magnética e seus olhos apenas conseguiam ficar vidrados nela e no quão linda ela estava nessa noite de Natal.

Cuddy sorriu meio tímida e pegou Rachel no colo, ela também sabia que ele poderia estar lá, mas não esperava que House fosse à comemoração.

- Hi.

Ele acenou de longe e logo se sentou no sofá, ao lado de Foreman, um pouco abalado pela bagunça de sentimentos que sentia naquele momento, mas tentando disfarçar com o sarcasmo, como ele sempre fazia.

Cuddy acenou de volta e se apoiou no braço do sofá, respirando fundo e tentando esquecer do último dia em que havia visto House. Ela nunca iria imaginar que a falta de briga pudesse ter causado um final tão triste e devastador. Talvez com eles as coisas precisassem ser diferentes, talvez as brigas, de tantos anos, fossem responsáveis pelo bom relacionamento que sempre tiveram apesar de tudo...

Eram tantos questionamentos que ela decidiu parar de pensar nisso, ou parar de pensar nele, dava no mesmo.

- Então.. Preparados para o casamento?

Ela se dirigiu à Wilson e Lara e pôde ver o quanto eles estavam felizes e apaixonados aquele dia. Sentiu um pouquinho de ciúme, mas ela também tinha quase todas as coisas que amava em sua vida.

* * *

><p>Enquanto a neve caía lá fora, convidados chegavam, brindes eram feitos e casais dançavam ao som de John Mayer.<p>

O clima era agradável, de qualquer forma, só eles sabiam como estava doendo.

House e Cuddy trocaram algumas palavras em qualquer rodinha, mas jamais ficaram sozinhos.

Era quase meia noite quando ele decidiu se retirar, a bebida e a melodia romântica estavam mexendo demais com seus sentidos e ele não queria se entregar a dor. Hoje não.

House saiu discretamente, segurando o que restava de um whisky e foi mancando até o primeiro andar, onde Wilson havia deixado um quarto para ele.

Abriu a porta devagar e a fechou com força, enquanto jogava sua bengala na cama e ia para o banheiro lavar seu rosto.

"Já chega por hoje!" - Pensou e deixou o copo na pia.

- Aprendeu a beber little House?

Uma voz ecoou em seu ouvido, uma voz conhecida, terrivelmente conhecida.

- O quê?

House enxugou seu rosto com as costas das mãos e encarou o espelho onde ele pôde ver seu antigo e pior pesadelo.

- Pai?

John House estava encostado no box do chuveiro sorrindo assustadoramente para ele. Na verdade não tão assustadoramente assim, mas House sempre se arrepiava quando John sorria.

- Não. O Gasparzinho. – disse com o sarcasmo de costume.

- Mas o quê?- ele arregalou os olhos - Não.. não, eu estou bêbado. – disse para si mesmo.  
>- Você está – John continuou sorrindo – Mas isso não muda o fato de eu estar aqui.<br>- O que você quer? – House perguntou se aproximando – Veio assombrar mais a minha vida?

John passou por ele indo em direção ao quarto e House o seguiu, sem acreditar ainda no que estava vendo.

- Eu voltei pra te ajudar, filho. – parou de sorrir – Meu espírito não pode ter paz... Eu não fui bom nem generoso em vida, por isso vou continuar vagando por aí sem ter nada de bom, mas você ainda tem uma chance.

- Chance? – House esfregou seus olhos – Chance do quê?

- Uma chance de ser feliz. Ou fazer alguém feliz, não importa. – entregou a bengala à ele – Esta noite, três espíritos irão visitá-lo. Você será forçado a sentir coisas que não sente há muito tempo e no final disso, vai decidir se sua vida merece tomar um rumo ou se você continuará acreditando que as pessoas não podem mudar.

Você só pode estar brincando – House cuspiu as palavras com desdém – Você jamais faria qualquer coisa boa pra mim.

As coisas mudam, meu caro. Elas realmente podem mudar – apertou seu braço – Boa Sorte. – sorriu e desapareceu.

House ficou imóvel por alguns segundos, sem saber se realmente tinha visto aquilo ou se era reflexo do álcool em seu sangue. Decidiu deitar e tentar dormir, qualquer que fosse o motivo, logo iria passar.

Se agarrou em um travesseiro e fechou seus olhos, em poucos minutos teria sua resposta.

- Doctor House?

Uma voz o chamou e ele se revirou na cama.

Não. Mil vezes, não!

- Oh God. – ele abriu um olho e viu um vulto se aproximar. – Quem é você?

O primeiro espírito emanava uma luz de sua cabeça e tinha um apagador de velas embaixo do braço à guisa de chapéu.

- Eu sou o espírito do Natal Passado, venha comigo.

O espírito o segurou pelo braço e seu corpo se transportou para Michigan em 1985.

- Eu não acredito nisso! – ele esfregou suas têmporas e o seguiu até a festa que ocorria aquela noite.

O salão estava repleto de jovens animados, muita bebida, muita música, uma decoração típica de estudantes de medicina e Lisa Cuddy. House ficou sem reação, apenas observando.

Cuddy estava encantadoramente linda, seus olhos tinham um brilho diferente esta noite e ela não desviava sua atenção de House.

Lisa? Hey, Lisa? Você está ouvindo o que eu estou falando? – Claire perguntou à ela, estranhando sua falta de atenção.  
>- É claro que sim - ela respondeu sem pensar – Você quer ficar com o Jackson. – foi um chute e tanto, mas Claire provavelmente estaria falando sobre isso. Ela sempre falava sobre ele de qualquer forma.<br>- Siiim. Oh God, sim. É isso.. eu quero, mas não sei como conversar com ele.  
>- Eu posso ir até lá se você quiser – ela sorriu com os olhos ainda vidrados em House.<br>- Sério? Você não tem vergonha? A rodinha deles está cheia de veteranos e..  
>- Eu faço isso por você, C. – piscou para ela e caminhou até onde eles estavam, escondendo ou tentando esconder seu nervosismo.<strong><br>**

- Oh God, ela está vindo pra cá. – House se virou de costas e encarou os olhos de Jackson completamente eufórico – Por favor, sério, deixa ela pra mim. Eu prometo que você pode ficar com aquela loira gostosa de nutrição ou até a Olívia. Você adora a Olívia, não? Fica com ela.

- Mesmo? Você vai trocar a Olívia por uma caloura? – Jackson riu.  
>- Olha pra ela e me fala se não vale a pena. – acenou com sua cabeça sem saber ao certo qual a proximidade de Cuddy.<br>- Ela é gostosa. É linda também, mas a Oliv..

- Não quero saber – ele cortou a conversa com um sorriso insano – Eu não vou passar vontade. – e se virou para ela quase esbarrando em Cuddy.

- Hey – ele segurou em seus ombros e impediu que ela derrubasse a bebida que carregava – Eu conheço você, não? – perguntou com seu sorriso arrasador.

- Yes! – ela sorriu e voltou sua atenção para Jackson – Seu nome é Jackson, certo? – encarou os olhos dele com seus olhos incrivelmente brilhantes, despertando um certo interesse repentino.  
>- Esse sou eu! – sorriu lhe estendendo mão – Posso saber seu nome?<br>- Cuddy – ela entregou sua mão. – Lisa Cuddy.  
>- Lisa Cuddy da aula de endocrinologia, não? – House entrou na conversa.<br>- Yes. – ela respondeu a ele e voltou sua atenção novamente à Jackson**.**

"Você só pode estar brincando comigo." – House pensou.

A falta de atenção recebida por ele nesses últimos minutos mexeu com seu instinto predador. Para um mulherengo assumidamente sexy, Cuddy só podia ter algum problema, ou talvez ela estivesse de palhaçada com ele, era uma possibilidade.

- Ela estava tentando chamar sua atenção. – o espírito disse à ele.  
>- Eu percebi. – ele deu um sorriso tímido. – Quer dizer, percebi agora que estou vendo de fora, no dia pareceu que ela realmente ia me esnobar.<br>- E onde foi parar o seu grande poder de percepção?  
>- Não sei, talvez dentro do decote dela. Eu não enxergava mais nada, só via a mão do Jackson atravessando a linha de chegada – brincou.<p>

- Eu tenho uma amiga – ela apontou pra trás – A loira de cabelos cacheados.. O nome dela é Claire.  
>- Oh. – Jackson mudou sua expressão – Você quer que eu vá conhecê-la? – perguntou chateado ao perceber que Cuddy não estava ali pra ele.<br>- Sim. Ela quer realmente conhecer você – sorriu – Eu posso te levar lá se..  
>- Não. – House a agarrou pela cintura – Você fica e dança comigo. Jackson sabe se virar sozinho- sorriu para ele com Cuddy em seus braços – Não é amigão?<br>- Sure. – Jackson sorriu incomodado com a situação e saiu.

- Bem, já que estamos sozinhos aqui – House colocou as mãos de Cuddy em seu ombro – Você gostaria de dançar? – perguntou embalando seus corpos.  
>- Se você me soltar um pouquinho pra eu respirar eu aceito. – ela abriu um lindo sorriso e de repente House se pegou pensando nos nomes dos filhos que iriam ter.<p>

- Cuddy, right? Nós nos conhecemos...

- Da aula do professor Seagal – ela completou.

E o DJ foi gentil o suficiente para colocar uma música romântica. Durante toda a noite House se deixou levar, sem barreiras, sem medo, sem segundas intenções. Ele apenas sentiu.  
>E Cuddy entregou seu coração à ele no exato momento em que seus lábios se tocaram pela primeira vez.<p>

- Foi aí onde tudo começou. – o espírito se virou para House que assistia a cena com um misto de carinho e saudade. – Você se apaixonou por ela essa noite.

Nada mais foi dito. House consentiu em seu silêncio e deixou seu coração queimar ao ver a cena de um House de 20 e poucos anos se apaixonando pela primeira vez.

- Ela me atraiu de uma forma que eu não sabia explicar – contou ao espírito – Na verdade ainda não sei – fechou seus olhos – E agora? Pra onde vamos? – perguntou, ainda de olhos fechados.

- Agora você vai ver algumas cenas de vocês ao som de Meteor Shower*

_I can finally see that you're right there beside me._

_I am not my own, for I have been made new!_

_Please don't let me go, I desperately need you!_

* * *

><p>House caiu em sua cama com o coração doendo. Ver Cuddy e tudo que passaram juntos, desde quando se conheceram até o momento em que se afastaram mexeu com todos os seus sentidos. Era doloroso demais pensar que tudo tinha realmente acabado.<p>

Decidiu descer e tomar um pouco de ar lá fora, não queria ser sufocado por essa avalanche de sentimentos.

Cuddy estava conversando com o cunhado de Wilson quando House apareceu. Aparentemente era uma conversa alegre e divertida que trouxe um ciúme incontrolável. Qualquer pessoa que pudesse fazê-la sorrir era responsável por deixar House chateado e mais mal humorado do que o normal.

Ele abriu a porta sem olhar pra trás e não deu atenção à Wilson quando ele perguntou para onde estava indo.

Seu carro estava estacionado no outro lado da rua, coberto de neve.

Ele abriu a porta, entrou e ligou o aquecedor, enquanto martirizava toda a sua existência infeliz.

- Você sabe que as coisas poderiam ser diferentes.

Uma voz soou do banco de trás e ele revirou os olhos.

- Eu não sei. Eu realmente não sei.

O espírito do Natal presente sentou-se do seu lado e após alguns minutos de conversa, pediu que o acompanhasse.

- Nós vamos para mais uma viagem? – perguntou sem interesse.  
>- É claro que não. O presente é agora.<p>

O espírito era gigante e risonho e fazia com que House, estranhamente, se sentisse bem.  
>Seguiram para a cozinha sem que ninguém os visse, onde Cuddy conversava com Wilson.<p>

- Você está bem? – Wilson perguntou – Eu não sabia como te dizer que ele estaria aqui e..  
>- Tudo bem, eu deveria ter imaginado. – ela abaixou seus olhos.<br>- Sério, Lisa.. Me desculpa, eu imaginei que você já tivesse superado.  
>- Não tem problema. Eu pensava isso também… Até encontrar com ele de novo.<br>- Você sentiu alguma coisa? – perguntou segurando em sua mão.  
>- Senti – ela encarou seus olhos – Senti raiva, dor, mágoa e mesmo assim meu coração bateu mais rápido. – algumas lágrimas caíram de seus olhos – Quando o vi me senti exatamente como antes.<br>- Então você ainda..  
>- Amo. – desviou o olhar – E isso é assustador porque eu sei que nunca vou conseguir me apaixonar de novo e ser feliz. E eu merecia isso. Eu preciso ser feliz.<p>

Wilson a abraçou de uma forma carinhosa, secando suas lágrimas e lhe dando a maior força possivel. Amar alguém como House não era fácil e ela simplesmente não tinha escolha.

House fechou seus olhos e o espírito o acompanhou até seu quarto. Ele não sabia mais como aguentar essa explosão de sentimentos e tinha medo de se aproximar de Cuddy novamente.

Sentou-se na cama e jogou sua bengala o mais longe que conseguiu, externando toda a dor que estava sentindo. Mas agora já era tarde pra voltar atrás, ele tinha que terminar essa viagem de sentimentos e o espírito do Natal Futuro já estava pronto para lhe mostrar o final dessa história.

O espírito não mostrou seu rosto nem sequer falou alguma palavra, apenas o transportou para um casamento, o dia do casamento de Cuddy.

Ela estava linda, mas já não tinha o mesmo brilho. Caminhava um passo de cada vez, sorrindo e segurando um buquê de lírios. Do altar House só conseguia pensar no quanto seria feliz.. Até vê-la se aproximar mais.  
>Sentiu um frio na barriga e sua perna começou a latejar absurdamente. Ele teve que se sentar para não cair ao perceber que não era o noivo.<p>

- Não. – gritou se onde estava – Isso está errado – tentou se apoiar em alguma pilatra para se levantar – Não é isso que deve acontecer..

Ele caminhou até Cuddy arrastando sua perna dolorida e viu a cena desaparecer. Agora ele estava em um lugar calmo e vazio, sua perna não doía e Wilson caminhava lentamente. Ele estava bem mais velho, com os cabelos já brancos e segurava algumas flores.  
>House o viu se aproximar de uma caixão e percebeu que não havia mais ninguém em seu enterro.<br>Ele havia morrido solitário e miserável, como sempre foi.

- Não! – ele gritou pela última vez.

- House? – Wilson bateu na porta de seu quarto – Você está bem?

House abriu seus olhos e respirou aliviado por já estar em seu quarto. A viagem do futuro havia sido dolorosamente a mais difícil e seu corpo estava tremendo.

- Wilson? – ele abriu a porta – Eu… Estou bem.  
>- Quando você voltou? Eu não vi você entrar. – perguntou preocupado.<br>- Faz uma meia hora… Ainda está em tempo do brinde do padrinho? – perguntou com um sorriso triste.  
>- Claro – Wilson respondeu tentando animá-lo. – Vamos.<p>

House pegou sua bengala e acompanhou Wilson até a sala de jantar.

- Ele está bem? – Cuddy perguntou à Wilson enquanto House se dirigia à mesa principal.  
>- Ele disse que sim, mas você conhece…<br>- Meu pai sempre dizia – ela sorriu triste - Que médicos nunca terminam alguma coisa, que nós entramos em remissão. Porque sempre são os pacientes mais doentes que nos atraem, os que não tem cura, casos terminais.. E por isso nós sempre queremos o impossível. Acho que a minha relação com o House sempre foi assim. Eu sempre quis faze-lo feliz, mas nunca pensei que isso não era da natureza dele. – abaixou seu olhar chateada.

House pegou uma taça e chamou a atenção de todos para ao brinde do padrinho.

Antes de tudo eu gostaria de dizer que desejo, de verdade, que Wilson seja feliz. Ele é um grande cara e merece isso por sempre estar em busca da felicidade. Não importa quantas vezes seu coração for partido, ele sempre irá juntar os pedaços e tentar mais uma vez e isso é admirável. Eu queria ser igual ao Wilson, mas tenho medo, porque sempre penso nas possibilidades de me machucar. E se ela morrer? Se ela me deixar? Se ela me magoar? Seria meu fim.. Por isso eu sempre estrago tudo antes de acontecer. – fechou seus olhos e respirou fundo – Eu hoje sou um triste e solitário fantasma de um homem, que conhece a dor física tão bem quanto a emocional. Vicodin nenhum consegue parar a minha dor porque qualquer dor que eu possa sentir, jamais vai se comparar ao arrependimento de perder um amor. - deu um longo suspiro – Por isso eu brindo à coragem de amar e ser feliz. E a todos aqueles que enfrentam seus medos.

Ele levantou sua taça e todos brindaram surpresos e emocionados.  
>Cuddy sentiu seu corpo se arrepiar e saiu da sala antes que pudessem vê-la chorar.<p>

Alguns minutos depois a porta de seu quarto foi aberta delicadamente e House se aproximou devagar.

- Eu não quero mais ser covarde – disse encostando sua mão no ombro dela – Por favor.

Cuddy se levantou e se aproximou com seus olhos vermelhos mas ainda brilhantes.

- Eu também não quero mais – ela sorriu e o beijou.

Não sabemos exatamente quanto tempo se passou, mas durante esse beijo o mundo parou de girar. Não existia tempo, não existia nada. Nessa noite mágica tudo foi possível e Papai Noel sorriu feliz por esse presente de Natal.

Nessa noite, até mesmo House acreditava em Papai Noel.**  
><strong>

**FIM**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><em>*vimeo. com 34089465_****

* * *

><p><em>Feliz Natal*<em>


End file.
